Conventional position location devices rely on technologies such as Global Positioning System (GPS) which involve continuous communications with a group of geo-synchronous satellites. These solutions are expensive in terms of power consumption. There is a long-felt need for devices that can track location of affixed objects to an acceptable degree of accuracy while maintaining long operational life in the field.